To Make Him Happy
by KasumiLeeLuvAnime
Summary: This was something that popped into my deranged little head. I love Mello to death. I suck at Summarys. This one of my many Oc's.


Mello. My dear sweet Mello. How I hated when he was like this. His mood swings gave me whiplash. But god did I love the boy. I just wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him its all right. He hated himself. It was all I could do to touch him when he was in his rage. But I knew that was the only thing besides chocolate that would ever calm him down before he did something rash. I didnt want him caught, I didn't want to lose him.

The door slamed. Mello was home. I could hear him jerk the refridgerator open, then slam it shut. He was getting chocolate. I lay on the couch, my book in my hand. When I realized he wasn't coming in here anyime soon I got up and slowly walked to the kitchen. I was wearing one of Mellos vest, and a black lace bra under it, so I unzipped it halfway. My skirt was short and swung around my thighs. My fishnet stockings came up to above my knees. I wasn't wearing shoes. It wasnt that I thought I was gorgeous or anything, I just wanted Mello to be happy. And sometimes lust was all that could distract him from his problems. I stood in the doorway, looking at him. He had his head bent, his body collapsed into itself. He was shaking. His hands were clutched into tight fists, a chocolate wrapper in one. I could see he had the last peice hanging from his mouth. His hair fell in perfect messy peices over his gorgeous scarred face. I sighed, walking towards him. I stood in front of him. "Mel." I said softly. I didnt think he heard me until he slowly lifted his head and looked up at me. He drew the peice of chocolate into his mouth, letting it rest on his tounge. His eyes raked over my body. I got on my knees in front of him, placing my hand on his cheek. I loved the feeling of the rough scar under my fingertips. He stared at me, his deep blue eyes making me tremble under his gaze. He didnt respond to any of my actions, he just stared at me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He groaned softly and kissed me back. I pulled away to look at him closer. His hair and face had dirt smudged on it. I sighed, leaning my head against his chest. He held me close to him. "C'mon Mel. You need a bath." I say, pulling him up. He followed wordlessly behind me as I pulled him to the bathroom. He sat down on the counter, watching me. I turned on the jacuzi tubs water, getting it hot enough for him. I poured in some of the bath soap that smelled like mint. He liked it, because he said it smelt like me. Chocolate and mint go well together. It made the surface of the water bubble, suds obscuring the veiw of the bottom. As the bath filled I turned to him. He was motionless. I walked over to him, bending down and pulling his boots off. Then I moved to his gloves. I took those off with my teeth, taking each of his hands and kissing them. I unzipped his vest, running my hands down his pale and strong chest. I pushed it off his shoulders, and it fell to the counter behind him. I lean forward and placed a single soft kiss on his shoulder. Through all this he was silent. Then were his pants. I took his hand and pulled him up, unlacing the front of them as he stood. I pulled them off and looked up at him from my spot on my knees. He was the most perfect creature ever. He wasn't huge. I've head girls say that their man had an 8" dick before. Thats just dumb. No man is that big. Mels was 5", was a good thickness and was perfect for me. I lay a kiss on each of his hips, noticing him getting hard. Mel may seem vulnrable and soft now, but trust me, he was one of the greatest lovers ever. Mel was just hard to break when he was troubled. But I knew exactly how to do it. With Mello being an orphan, he had never had a mother. He loved being rough and kinky, but he also NEEDED to be treated gently and lovingly every once in a while. It was a gently touch that made him open up to a person.

I look up to see him staring down at me, and then he took hold of my shoulders and pulled me up. I was mezmerized by his eyes. He slid his hands down my arms and to the front the vest. His fingers pulled the zipper down, exposing me fully to him. Trust me, Mello and I have seen each other naked many times, but each time made me feel like it was my first. His eyes looked over my body, his fingers slipping into the waistband of my skirt. He pulled it down, his fingers brushing against my thighs. It fell to the floor, and his fingers moved to my stockings. He got down on one knee, and lifted my leg so my foot was on his raised leg. His hands run up my leg reaching the top of the fisnet and pulling it down. He pulls it off and moves to the other. He does the same, then places a kiss on my knee. I close my eyes, leaning my head back in a silent moan. I loved him being rough, but god did it feel good when his tender side came out. It felt more special, I coulc savor ever touch, every kiss, every breath. His hands run up my legs, reaching my underwear and pulling them down. I could feel his warm breath brush over my warmth, before his lips met my stomach. He slowly stood up, walking behind me and unsnaping my bra. I let it fall to the ground and looked up at in the mirror. We looked like total opposites. I had long black hair pulled into low pigtails, dark green eyes, and was curvy and full. He had lucious blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was thin and well built. The only thing the same was our pale skin. I watched as his eyes scanned our reflection, taking in my small breasts, full hips and long legs. His hands moved down my waist, before turning me around and pulling me towards the now full bath. He reached over and turned the water off. He stepped in, the water hidding what the good lord blessed him with. I stepped up behind him, sitting on the side of the tub, leaning over him and running my hands through his hair. He relaxed and his head fell back into my touch. I pulled his head back until his hair hit the water. I pulled him back up, pouring some of my shampoo into my hand and ran it through his hair, washing out the dirt and grim. I dipped his head back again, washing the suds off. I pushed the hair off his neck and kissed him there. My hands worked their way across his shoulders. His muscels tensed under my fingers. "Kim" he said. I tensed completelyl. His voice was deep and sensual. I could feel the lust coming from him. "Come here." he said. I steped around to the side of the tub, and took his hand. He helped me in, pulling me to sit in front of him, his erection rubbing against my lower back. His hands ran through my hair, tipping my head back to wet it. He washed my hair like I did his, and god did it feel good. I moaned openly, my head falling back. He chuckled slightly, his hands tipping my head back to was the suds off. He pushed my hair off my neck, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. He kisses down my neck, his velvet lips making my skin heat up. I shivered and he ran his hands down my sides. He turned me around and kissed me hard. I kissed him back just as hard, my arms making their way around his neck. His hands run up my stomach running his thumb under my breast. I groan, and pull away. His lips touch my neck, sucking and biting my sensitive skin. My moans fill the room. He kisses lower, reaching my breast. He wraps his lips around my sensitive nipples, sucking hard. I arch my back into him and groan. He smirks, his fingers finding their way to my core. He thrust two fingers inside of me, hard and fast. My head fell to his shoulders, a cry forcing its way from my mouth. "Oh god Mello.." I groan. He smirks. "Kim...lets move this to my room" he says in my ear, his hot breath brushing my skin. I nod franticly, wanting more of him and now. He picked me up, cradling me to his body. As he stepped out he grabbed a towel, drying us off some. He wrung my hair out, and lead me to his room. I shivered as the air hit me. Mello pushed me to the bed, laying on top of me. His lips slammed against mine, bruising them. This is what Mello was like. He was rough. All he wanted was to hear me scream. His teeth caught my lip, making me open my mouth for him. His tounge flew through my mouth, feeling every inch of it. I groan, and run my hands down his chest. He shivers and grabs my hands. He lifts them above my head, making them squeeze my breasts together. He reached over and pulled the padded handcuffs he had in the nightstand. Why does he have them? You dont want to know what he has. He loved to see my scream and writh under him, begging for release and screaming his name. He bond my hands to the head board with them. He smirks, staring down at my breasts. They now looked bigger and bounced more. He was nearly drooling. He leaned down and caught my nipple between his teeth, making me cry out. He teased it with his tounge and teeth until it was hard, then moved to the other one and did the same thing. I was panting by now, my core soaking wet. The sheets beneath me were damp. Mello smirked, trailing his lips down my stomach, his tounge dipping into my navel. I shivered. His lips found their way to my hip. He smirked, spreading my legs wide for him. I moaned softly and the cool air hit my core. His fingers spread my lower lips apart, letting him have access to my clit. And if you guys are wondering, yes I am shaved down there. For Mello. His tounge placed a long hard lick on that small bundle of nerves. I arched my back. I had always been super sensitive, and even ths smallest to those certain places could have me writhing and screaming. And Mello LOVED that. He loved watching my body arch, my legs shake, and my breasts bounce with each heavy breath. He ground his teeth against my clit, and I moaned loudly. He wrapped his lips aroung it and sucked. Two of his fingers thrust inside me, and he sucked harder. "MELLO!" I screamed. He chuckled, the vibrations making me wetter. He pulled his mouth away from me, along with his fingers. He moved his tounge to tease my core, and his thumb rubbed my clit. I felt my legs start to shake, and I got wetter. He pulled away momentairily. "You're so fucking wet." he said smirking, before returning to fucking me with his tounge. He loved to talk dirty, mostly because it made me blush and stutter. It turned me on, but I was never able to take it. It was just to sexy the way Mello said it. I groaned, thrusting my hips against him. "Mello... Im..." he smirked, pulling away, still rubbing my clit. My body thrashed, the ecstacy becoming to much. "You're what?" he smirked, rubbing harder. I groaned, my legs twitching. "I need to cum!" I yell. He smirks, pushing three fingers into me. He thrust them hard, curling his fingers inside me. I scream cumming on his hand. He smirks, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. I lay under him panting, my arms still above my head. He smirks, leaning over me. He kisses me roughly. I moan into his mouth, still on the after glow of my orgasm. He pulls back and licks his lips. He smirks and reaches for somethign I cant see. He pulls a peice of black fabric from the drawer, tying it around my eyes. I gasp and struggle. I couldnt see a thing. I feel the bed sink next to my head, and his lips touch my neck. He bites down, making me cry out. I feel his hard against my leg. I whimper. "Mello..." He chuckles. "Do you want it?" he asks, rubbing the tip against my folds. I whine. "No say it... you know what I want." I groan. He pushes the tip into me, making me moan. "Say it." he growls in my ear. "Please Mello! Please!" "Please what?" he says, his fingers digging into my sides. "Mello please fuck me! Please I need your cock inside me NOW!" I scream. I gasp, surprised at myself. He yanks the blindfold off me, and I look to see his eyes staring into mine. He smirked, his hands traveling up to grab my breasts. I groan as he twist my nipples between his fingers. He smirks and leans down to kiss me. He licks my lips, and I open for him. He gently plays with my tounge, his thumbs gently rubbing my now sore breasts. Yes, Mello has crazy mood swings. Then he slams into me. I scream into his mouth, pulling on the restraints. He smirks, pulling out and slamming back in. I scream again. It had been awhile since since I've had sex, so I wasn't stratched out enough. It hurt, but I liked it. And Mello knew that. He went so slow, but he was going so hard and deep that I couldn't stand it. I broke the kiss, moaning loudly. He smirked, grinding his hips against mine. I felt my orgasm coiling in my lower stomach. "M...Mello...Im..." I stuttered through my moans, He smirked, going faster. He knew exactly what to do to hit that spot that made me scream and cum hard, and he was making sure he didnt touch it. "Mello... please!" I yell, my nails digging into my palms. He kisses down my neck, reaching my soft spot and sucking hard. He angles his hips, lifting mine to meet his, and hits it. I scream, arching my back and cumming hard. He groans at the feeling of my walls around him, his teeth coming down on my neck. He keeps going, moving faster and faster. He in locks my hands, wanting me to touch him. I run them through his hair, tracing his scar as he pounds into me. Each thrust was met with one of my own, both of us moaning. "Damn you'retight." He groans, his teeth grinding, making me blush. I move my hands to his shoulders, and my nails puncture his skin as he goes harder. He grips my hips hard, pushing in deep. Then he suddenly pulls out. I whimper at the empty feeling, but he smirks over me. His hair was sticking to his face, sweat making his body glisten. A devious and sexy grin crosses his face. "Get on all fours." he says bluntly. My eyes widen, but I do as he says. I prop myself up on my elbows, my ass in the air. I look back at him from over my shoulder, my hair falling in my eyes. His eyes were glazed over with pure lust. His lips were pulled into a smirk laced with perverted thoughts of all the things he could do to me. And I would take everyone. As long as he was happy.

His hands slid down my back, over my behind, and down the backs of my legs. I felt my own juices running down the insides of my thighs, and apparently he could tell. I heard him chuckle. He leaned over me and his lips brushed my shoulders. I shivered. He pulled my hips up, forcing me to stand up on his bed. His hands slid down my arms, placing them on the headboard. "Don't fall." his voice says in my ear. I nod helplessly, and he chuckles. His hot breath makes its way down my spine, before it stops between my legs. The bed sinks in more, and I look back to see him on his knees behind me. His hands grip my hips, and his tounge reaches out to lick my slit. I groan, trembling. I feel him smirk against my skin. "Damn you did come hard." He says. I can hear the tease in his voice. He lapped up my juices, sucking softly at times. I had my back arched, and was trying not to fall. He placed two fingers on my clit, rubbing hard. I groan loudly. "Mel..." I mutter. I was coming close again. How many times does he plan on making me cum? His other hand, the one not making me moan in ecstacy, was making its way up my leg. It came to rest on my behind, and his long and thin fingers brushed against my anus. I gasped, jerking away from his touch. His low and sensual growl told me to stay still. I whimpered. I had never, ever had anal before. It was a scary though to me. My breathing got harder. He retracted his hand, moving it to thrust three fingers inside of me. I groaned, my hips atomaticly thrusting against him. He kissed my hips, biting and sucking to leave dark marks. He always left quite a few. He wanted everyone to know that I was his. He wanted to be the only man who ever touched me. And he was. He was the first boy I ever got intamate with, and hopefully the last.

He pulled his fingers out, and I knew what he was going to do next. He slid one into my other opening. I gasped. "Mello...it..it hurts..." I whimpered. He kissed my lower back. "It'll stop, trust me." I sighed, trying to concentrate on something else. His other hand started to once again rub my clit, and the pleasure wiped out the pain. He slid in another finger, and I felt tears come to my eyes. But I pushed through it. I got used to it after a while... and came to the conclusion that it was actually pleasurable. I groaned, and he added the third finger. I screamed. He traced the lower part of my spine with his tounge. Once I got used to it once more, I groaned to signal him. He pushed me down onto my knees again, leaning over me and kissing my neck. "I need you to get me wet okay?"He asked gently. I nodded. He moved in font of me, and I sat back. I leaned forward and licked his length. He hissed through his teeth. I smirked, taking him into my mouth. I tasted the precum, and smirked. God did he taste good. After a while, he grabbed my hair and pulled me away. "Thats good." he growled. He was gonna cum soon. I could tell. He got back behind me, pushed me down, and I felt his tip rub my partly stretched anus. He slowly pushed into me, and I nearly screamed. "Mello!" I squeaked. He rubbed my shoulders, whispering sweet things into my ear to calm me down. He moved slowly, trying to get me used to it. After a while I did, I groaned as it started to feel good. He went a little faster, a little harder. I gasped as I felt something prod at my wetness. I looked, just in time to see Mello push a vibrator into me. When the hell he get that? He turned it on, and I moaned loudly. It felt good, but not as good as Mello. I could feel the vibrations in my clit, and it was driving me insane. He was pounding me from behind, the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. He started to thrust the vibrator in and out of me. And it sent meover the edge. "Miheal!" I screamed. I came. The hardest I ever have. He groaned and came inside me, his hot liquid filling me. He never could come inside me. We didnt want me pregnet. But oh my god it felt so good. I collapsed, making himslide out of me. I felt some of his cum drip on my back. He pulled the vibrator out, and I heard it turn off. "Kim..." I turned to the side to look at him. He smirked down at me, licking my cum off the vibrator. I groaned, my body still shaking. "Mels..." I groan, closing my eyes. I felt him lay down next to me, pulling me to him. "I love you."I mutter, laying my head on his chest. "I love you too." He says, pulling me to lay on top of him..."I need chocolate."


End file.
